iHate Freddie's Girlfriend
by TrueChiz
Summary: There's a new girl at Ridge Way, Kylie who has eyes for Freddie. How will Sam react and what will she do when she finds out what Kylie is really up to?
1. iHate that Chick

**In this fic Sam and Freddie are just friends and iOMG and the other Seddie episodes never happened.**

**iDon't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: iHate that Chick<span>**

**Freddie's POV:**

Carly, Sam and I were standing beside our lockers talking about iCarly before school started. Sam was finishing the remaining of her morning ham. I was about to tell them about my new idea for Messing with Lewburt when I felt someone standing behind me.

I turned around and saw an unfamiliar face. She was a few inches shorter than me, had pale skin and dark wavy hair. She smiled at me, so I politely smiled back.

"Hey, my name's Kylie," she said.

"Freddie," I said.

**Sam's POV:**

I don't like this chick. I don't know if it is because she is talking in a fake sweet tone, which is making me sick or the fact that she's flirting with Freddie.

I watch her twirl her hair and giggle at whatever Freddie's saying. I start to feel anger boil through me. Why was this bothering me? It might be for the fact that I _may_ have secret feelings for the nub.

"So, I was wondering, Freddie, do you, by any chance have a girlfriend?" she asked, twirling her hair around her finger. He was about to reply to her but I suddenly started choking on my ham.

Carly and Freddie's heads both spun around to face me. The both gave worried looks, "Sam, are you alright?" Carly asked patting my back gently.

"I'm fine, you know, just chocking on some ham," I joked.

"Well that's good, we didn't want you to choke to death," Kylie's voice was dripping with her fake sweet tone. Her eyes sparkled and she had a fake smile on her face. I wondered what was up with her face. I put a smile on.

Kylie turned back to Freddie, "So, do you?" Freddie's attention was back on Kylie.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you had a girlfriend," she said moving a bit closer to Freddie.

"Nope,"

"Well," she put a hand on Freddie's shoulder. No one touches the nubs shoulder except my fist. "Do you want to, maybe, catch a movie tomorrow night?"

Freddie thought for a moment, "I can't sorry, we have iCarly tomorrow evening," I smiled, I forgot about iCarly. Kylie put on a sad face, making me roll my eyes. "But maybe you could come watch, if you want," He turned to look at us, I mouthed "No way" to him but Carly just nodded her head smiling.

Kylie lightened up, dam that boy. "Oh kay," she said, "Well here's my number, you text me the deeds,"

With that she walked away.

Wow, nothing can describe how much I hate that chick!

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN _How was that?**

**Reveiw's make me happy!**


	2. iDon't Like Her

**Here's the second chapter of iHate Freddie's Girlfriend!**

**iDon't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chpt 2: iDon't like her<strong>

**Sam's POV:**

It is fifteen minutes until iCarly starts. Freddie was doing a camera check and his new girlfriend Kylie was helping him. I sat on the car, which Spencer made and watched Kylie move the camera up and down.

Freddie was telling Kylie about the importance of checking the cameras before the webshow starts.

Kylie was giggling at one of Freddie's nerd jokes. I rolled my eyes. Something about this chick didn't seem good.

"I'm going down to get some water," she started to walk towards the door.

"Do you want me to come down with you?" Freddie asked.

"Nah," she then left the studio. This was my chance. I walked up to the nub, who was back to doing something on his laptop. I walked up to him slowly and smashed his laptop down on his fingers.

"OWW, SAM!" Freddie screamed, clutching his, now red fingers.

"I don't like her," my teeth gritted.

"You don't like who?" Freddie asked rubbing his fingers.

"I don't like your new _girlfriend_, _Kylie_," I said, mimicking Kylies voice when I said her name.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "That's what you said for all my other girlfriends," He opened his laptop again.

I was about to say something back to him but the elevator doors opened and out came Carly and Kylie, talking about the latest fashion.

"Oh kay everyone, are we ready to do a webshow?" Carly shouted.

"Yeah!" The dork and I shouted together. I spun my head around to him and slapped him. He slapped me back; this dork is starting to grow a backbone.

Kylie walked over to stand behind Freddie while Carly and I positioned in front of his camera. "And we're live in.. 5, 4, 3, 2"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN _You wanted another chapter so you got one! Sorry, it was REALLY short.**

**More reveiws means faster updates.**


	3. iHad to tell Freddie

**Sadly iCarly doensn't and never will be mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chpt 3: iHad to tell Freddie<strong>

**Sam's POV**

It has been a week since Freddie and Kylie have been an official couple. Whenever Freddie comes over to Carly's apartment, Kylie always tags along.

I was walking to my history class today. It was my last class before the end of the day. While I was walking I saw Kylie talking to two girls, a blond and a brunette.

"So, you still dating that Freddie kid?" I heard the brunette ask Kylie.

"Yeh," Kylie started adjusting her make up. "I'm going to meet up with him after school,"

"Wait, isn't Freddie that really nerdy kid, who is the technical producer of iCarly?" the blond asked. Kylie nodded.

I realised that I was going to be late for class but this sounds more interesting than learning about our old presidents.

"Oh my gosh, you should totally ask him to help you with your biology assignment," the dumb blond exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeh," Kylie was putting a slick coat of lip gloss on, "I just want to convince him to let me sleep with him," she closed the lip gloss lid and slipped it back in her purse.

My eyes popped out of their sockets at this. What a skunk bag. I was getting really mad at this chick.

"But he always says that his mum won't let girls in his room with the doors closed passed 9pm," she says as if what she said before was no big deal.

She was a player, she didn't really like him, she just wanted to have fun with him then leave. Anger started to boil through me. I had to tell Freddie, and fast.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN _Bad? Good? What did you think? **

**VERY, VERY short! **Sorry I haven't updated in a while.****

**Reveiws make me and the world happy! ****The more reveiws, the faster I will update.**


	4. iAm Telling the Truth

**iDon't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chpt 4: iAm telling the Truth<strong>

**Sam's POV**

I walked in to the studio later that afternoon to find Freddie a nerdifying on his laptop. Carly was out on a date with some new French exchange student. She said she wanted to take him to get a smoothie and wouldn't be back till later.

This was my only time to tell Freddie what I had heard Kylie and those other chicks saying.

I walked over to the nubs tech cart and stopped in front of him, waiting for him to realise my existence. He probably felt eyes on his as his head slowly lifted up and looked at me.

"Hey,"

"Sup" I returned back. The was an awkward pause so I continued to talk, "So um, today I was on my way to history class.."

"Oh yeh, where were you?" he cut in, "We got this new assignment and we're partners," I nodded.

"Well," I continued, "I was walking when I heard Kylie and two other girls talking about.."

He cut in again, "So basically, you blew off history to go eavesdrop on my girlfriend and her friends' conversation," he said, slightly annoyed.

"First of all, I was not eavesdropping, I was casually standing behind a wall, listening to their conversation. And second, I wasn't the only one who cut class today," I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"Well, I'm sure that Kylie had a good explanation to not go to class," he said focussing his gaze back on his laptop.

There was a slight pause. Neither of us wanting to say anything.

"So, uh, what was she talking, um, about?" Freddie asked.

"Uhh, well, she was, um, talking about how she wanted to sleep with you," I avoided eye contact with him.

"She wanted to WHAT?" He shrieked

"I said, she wanted to sleep with you,"

"You know, you would do anything to make me get rid of a girl I like," clearly he was peeved off at what I said and didn't believe me. He focused his attention back on his laptop.

"You don't believe me?" My voice was raised a bit and my eyebrows went up.

"No, I don't. You know, I actually found a girl, that I like and she likes me back, but you have to always make up some lie that she's not the right girl for me!" he was waving his hands, "I thought you were my friend." He shut his laptop and headed towards the door.

Wow, that hurt. "I am telling the truth," I said walking towards the door, where he was standing.

He sighed, "Yeh, whatever," Freddie shook his head and left the studio, leaving me all alone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN _So, there it is... CHAPTER !**

**Sorry about the wait.**

**Reveiws are always welcome!**


	5. iKnow this is not over

**I sadly don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chpt 5: iKnow this is not over<strong>

**Sam's POV**

It was Friday morning. Freddie was still dating his skunkbag-of-a-girlfriend and I was on my mission on trying to break them up. I had already told Freddie what I had heard her say yesterday afternoon but he didn't believe me.

I walked through the school doors and was heading towards my locker, where Carly and Fredpuss were standing, when I saw Kylie her face facing her locker. I turned directions and walked towards her.

"Sup Kylie," I said walking up to her.

She swivelled around, "Oh, hey Sam," she put a fake peppy voice on.

I put a smile on my face, "So, Wendy said she didn't see you in Biology yesterday afternoon," I said.

"Oh," she said, trying to think of some sort of lie, "Well, I was busy," she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Doing what," I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Uh, I had a, uh, doctors appointment."

"Don't lie, I heard you talking to two other chicks about why you really want to date Freddie," I said stepping a bit closer to her.

"Oh yeah," her fake nice voice was completely gone and replaced with the regular evil one. "And what is that?" she questioned. She put her arms on her hips.

"You just want to date Freddie because you want to sleep with him," I said.

"Oh kay, you win. That's the only reason why I'm dating Freddie," she said, closing her locker.

"But," she continued, "Even if you try to tell him, which you probably did, he's not going to believe you," My hands clenched into fists. I was getting really angry with this chick.

"I mean," she continued, "Do you really thing Freddie's going to believe you, the girl who's made his life a living hell or me, his lovely girlfriend?" she said with a knowing smile.

I was about to give her pretty little face a visit from my fists when Freddie approached us.

"Hey Kylie," he wrapped an arm around her. She gave him her famous Kylie Fake Smile. I felt like I was about to puke at just watching them.

"Oh Sam," he turned to me, "Carly was looking for you. She wanted to talk to you about the maths test you guys had yesterday," he said

I nodded and left them, glaring at Kylie at the same time. She smirked and gave me a little wave.

I know this is not over. I thought as I headed towards Carly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN _There it is, Chapter 5.**

**Who likes Kylie? I know I don't. I still don't know what Freddie would see in her.**

**The more reveiws I, the faster I update.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. iWonder why it bothers me

**If I owned iCarly, things would be different.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chpt 6: iWonder why it bothers me<strong>

**Sam's POV**

"Where is he?"

"I don't know,"

"Have you tried calling him?"

Carly and I paced around the studio. Rehearsal had started nearly half an hour ago, but there were still no signs of Fredpuss.

"I bet he's out with Kylie," I said, Carly turned to me.

"What do you have against her?" Carly knew I had something against her but she didn't know what. I hadn't told her about what I had heard Kylie and her friends say and I don't know if I should.

"I just don't like her," I stated simply.

"Why?" Carly had stopped walking and looked at me; she placed her hands on her hips.

"I have my reasons," I turned my back to her and sat on the bean bag chair. Carly followed and sat down opposite me and gave me one of her 'I'm not falling for that' looks.

"I just don't think she's Freddie's type," I fiddled with a loose thread.

"And what is his type?"

"I don't know but it's defiantly not that slut,"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Why does the fact that Freddie is dating a girl bothering you?"

I was about to reply when the door flung open revealing a very untidy Frednub with Kylie close behind.

"I am so sorry I was late, we were…"

"Where have you been?" Carly had cut him off. "Rehearsal stared half an hour ago," She looked at Freddie strangly, "And why are you all messed up?" she added.

I looked at Fredhead. His shirt was crinkled and only half the buttons were done up and his hair was messy. I remembered what Kylie had said a few days ago. My eyes drifted to her. Her top was also messy and her hair looked like she had just gotten out of bed. Thoughts flooded through my mind. What would happen if she actually did sleep with him? Is he still a virgin?

"Well," Freddie's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "We went to see a movie and after we headed back to my place and we kinda lost track of time," he said sheepishly.

There was a slight pause until I spoke, "So, uh, what happed in your apartment?" Freddie's eyebrows knitted together.

"Uh, we just, um, made out," Freddie said awkwardly.

"Is that it?"

"Yes," Freddie said slowly, "Why do you want to know what we did?"

"Uh," I looked at the floor, "Just cos,"

There was an awkward silence which was broken by Carly, "Anyway, we need to start rehearsal, the show's tomorrow,"

We all got in our positions to start rehearsal but I couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking back to what Carly said before, _why does the fact that Freddie is dating a girl bothering me?_ I wondered why it bothers me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- _Here is chapter six. **

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. More reviews always make me happy!**

**I am sorry if Freddie's a little OOC through out the story for wanting to date Kylie.**


	7. iNeed your help

**I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chpt 7: iNeed your help<strong>

**Sam's POV**

I hadn't heard from Freddie since after our iCarly webcast last night, when we decided to go out to the Groovy Smoothy for an after web show snack. I was beginning to get worried. I didn't know where he was or what he was doing. What I did know was that he was with Kylie. I guess my worriedness started to show, as Carly started getting suspicious.

"Sam you're being awfully quiet, what's up?" We were sitting together in her room. I was lying on her couch and she was sitting cross legged on her bed.

"Nothing," I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. My thoughts just kept drifting back to Freddie.

"Sam," she sighed, getting up to sit next to me, "If you're worried Spencer is going to eat the rest of the ham, you can downstairs and get it,"

I shook my head, "It's not that,"

"Sam, what's up with you? You've been acting weirder than usual. What's going on, tell me," she pleaded.

"It's nothing," I reassured her, "I'm tired, I'm gonna take a nap," I repositioned myself and shut my eyes

"Nope," Carly yanked my arm, and brought me to sitting position. "You're not going to pull that one off." I looked at the ground fiddling with my fingers, "Sam, what's going on? Come on, tell me!" She pleaded, "We promised no more secrets from each other!"

I sighed; this was probably the best time to tell her about what I heard Kylie and the other sluts saying last week.

"Last week, on my way to class, I overheard Kylie talking to two other chicks."

Carly frowned, "Wait, why were you eavesdropping on Kylie and her friends?"

I sighed, "I wasn't eavesdropping!" I said defensively.

"It sounds like you were…."

"I wasn't!" I interrupted her. Carly rolled her eyes.

"What did Kylie say?" Carly asked.

"Well she was all, 'I just want to date Freddie so I can sleep with him'," I said mimicking Kylie's voice.

"What? That doesn't make any sense," Carly was clearly confused. I sighed at how innocent she was.

"Kylie only wants to date Freddie so she can sleep with him. Kylie only wants to have se…"

"Okay I get it!" Carly interrupts me. "Sam, that doesn't seem anything like Kylie. Are you sure you're not lying?"

"Carly, I don't lie!" She gave me a look, "About important things!" I added, another look, "To you," she gave me another look, "All the time," Carly sighed.

"I don't know Sam, it seems very unreal," she said unsurely.

"Carly please, I need your help, for Freddie's sake," I paused for a bit, "I don't want him getting hurt,"

She smiled, "You care about him," I smiled back at her, "Okay, what's the plan?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- **_**If you hated it, REVIEW! ****If you loved it, REVIEW! ****If you hate Kylie, REVIEW! If you want a fast update, REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading, have an AWESOME halloween!**


	8. iDidn't know what hurt more

**I have nothing. iCarly will sadly never belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chpt 8: iDidn't know what hurt more<strong>

**Sam's POV**

School had just finished. I headed to my locker and found Freddie and Carly standing there talking.

"Hey kids," I said opening my locker to take out some ribs, which earned confused eyes from Carls and Fredweird.

"So," I said with my mouth full of ribs, "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Build-a-bra and Glitter Gloss are having a sale tonight, you wanna go to the mall?" Carly asked us.

"NO WAY! My mums working the late shift tonight so I have the apartment all to myself,"

Carly turned to me, "What about you?"

I shrugged, "I'm down,"

"Well, you wanna get going?" Carly asked, shutting her locker.

I nodded. "Fredpuss, you wanna walk with us there?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Nah, I'm going to wait for Kylie," he said. I spun my head around to look at him; he was fiddling with his phone. I started to get really angry with him. Everything has been different between the three of us. We hardly ever hung out as a group because Kylie always stole Freddie.

"You never hang out with us anymore!" I screamed at him, taking him and Carly by surprise. "You're always with you your stupid girlfriend, _Kylie_!" I didn't mean to yell at him but everything had changed and it was making me nuts.

"Sam, she's my girlfriend! What am I supposed to do? Not everything revolves around you!" He yelled back at me before walking off, probably to go find Kylie. I stood there dumbfounded. Kylie had changed him into a different person. I didn't like that; I missed the old Freddie, the nerdy boy who held a camera. The boy, whose life I tormented and made his life a misery.

I stood there for a little while until I walked back to Carly and we headed to the mall. I didn't even want to go shopping, all I could think about was Freddie.

I didn't know what hurt more, having the guy you have secretly been in love with for a long time, say something bad like that about you or a slut wanting to date the guy you are secretly in love with for the wrong reasons.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- _Thankyou for all my lovely reviews! You guys are awesome! More reviews are kindly welcome!**

**Sorry if Freddie was really OOC!**

**Reviews make me happy! All are welcome!**


	9. iSam Puckett love Freddie Benson

**This chapter is set just after Carly and Sam's visit to the mall.**

**I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chpt 9: <strong>**iSam Puckett love Freddie Benson**

**Sam's POV**

Carly and sat down in the living room together. Our shopping trip turned out okay. I had managed to get a glow in the dark bra and some lip gloss. It wasn't as fun as our usual trips because my mind was still focused on Freddie and what he said a few hours ago.

I flopped down on the couch. I didn't want to do anything, I was too tired. I wanted to go to sleep but every time I tried Kylie and Freddie kept popping up in my head.

"Sam, what's up with you?" Carly's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Nothing, just tired,"

"Oh come on!" I looked up at her, "Today at the mall you didn't even want to visit the food court! What's up?" She paused for a bit, "Is what Freddie said today still bothering you?" she asked sitting next to me.

I avoided her gaze, "No, I don't care what the nub has to say about me,"

Carly sighed, "Sam, you know he didn't mean any of it," Carly said trying to comfort me.

I sighed as I turned to face her, "Yes he did! He probably hates me know! I was only trying to help." I sat up crossed legged. "This is what happens when I try to be nice!"

"Sam," Carly started, "Freddie has a lot to handle, and he got a girlfriend now. You know he hasn't had one in a while, he was just upset."

My eyebrows furrowed together , I stood up, "Upset! About what? Why the chizz would **he** be upset? I'm the one who should be upset! Did you he what he said to me earlier?" I was mad. Stupid nub.

"Sam, calm down!" Carly yelled, grabbing my jacket and pulling me down.

After I sat down, there was a silence. Neither of us knew what to say. "Sam," Carly started "Do you, um, like Freddie?" My head snapped up and my eyes popped out of my heads. Where did that come from?

I sat there for a while; I didn't know what to say, "Sam?" Carly asked but I could not respond, "SAM!"

"What?" I asked as if I hadn't heard anything.

"I asked if you liked…."

"Ahh don't say it again!" I interrupted her, blocking my ears. "Sam, like and Freddie don't go together in the same sentence!"

Carly rolled her eyes, "Do you like him?" Carly pestered me.

"No,"

"Come on, Sam. I've seen the way you look at…."

I cut her off, "I love him," I said quietly, it was barely a whisper. Carly looked at me shocked. It's out, my biggest secret, I love a nub, and it's out. Carly was certainly a blabber mouth and within a few days I bet the whole of Seattle will know.

Carly stared at me for a while, her mouth open, until it turned into a huge smile. "I knew it! I knew you had a thing for him!" Carly shouted, she got up and did a little happy dance.

"Shut it Carly," I grabbed her down, "You better not tell anyone about this," I warned her.

She waved me off, "Relax your secrets safe with me," she said happily.

We sat on the couch, quietly until Carly suddenly got up, "SAM LOVES FREDDIE! SAM LOVES FREDDIE!" _**(A/N- Sorry, I love that part) **_She sprinted up the stairs, with me close behind her.

"Shay, you're gonna pay,"

My secret's out, I Sam Puckett love Freddie Benson.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- _Who liked it? Who loved it? REVIEW!**

**I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you guys who said to try to make it longer.**

**Thank you for all the reviews I've been getting. I'm trying to use everyone's opinion.**

**Sorry for using the 'SAM LOVES FREDDIE!' part from iLost My Mind.**


	10. iKnow you're lying

**Read and Review.**

**I don't own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chpt 10: iKnow you're lying<strong>

**Sam's POV**

Carly and I stood by our lockers, talking. Second period was just over and we were getting our text books for English. The only subject we have together today.

"Hey guys," Freddie said, walking up to us. Carly smiled but I didn't respond, just glared at him. I didn't want to talk to him. I spun around to face my locker and fished out a Fatcake, trying to avoid him.

Fredward sighed, "Geez, you're in a bad mood," he said to me.

I glared at him again, "Yeh, I wonder why,"

"Hey, it's not my fault **someone **was accusing my girlfriend of something she doesn't do!" My mind drifted back to yesterday, after school. Freddie had said some pretty hurtful stuff.

"Well at least I listen to my friends when they are trying to look out for me!" I shot back.

"Guys, not here!" Carly wined trying to make us stop fighting but we both ignored her and continued to argue.

"**You're **trying to look out for me?" Freddie asked incredibly.

"Yes!"

"Well you better stop because it's not working!" I was taken back at what he said. I looked back at Carly, and she looked clearly shocked. Kylie was defiantly changing the dork into someone I don't like._**(A/N- I am really sorry if that sounded super OOC for Freddie)**_

Freddie sighed, "Look, I get that you're trying to help and all but," he trailed off, "Look here comes Kylie, why don't I just ask her?"

"Because she's not going to tell you the truth," I said. He sighed, running a hand through his perfect, soft, brown hair.

"Freddie, Sam really does really care about you; she's not going to lie to you about something like this," Carly backed me up. I gave her a small smiled before turning my attention back to Freddie.

He sighed, "Okay fine, we'll ask her," He said, before looking over the students to spot Kylie again, "Hey Kylie," Freddie called over to the brunette, waving to her to make her come toward us,

She strutted over, "Hey baby," she said to Freddie, battering her eyelashes. She then turned to Carly and I, "Hey, didn't see you there," she said, giving me an evil look. I glared back at her.

"So," Freddie started, "I was just… Sam said…uh" Freddie stuttered trying to think of how to ask Kylie.

I sighed, getting impatient with him, "Is it true that the only reason why you're dating Freddie is because you want to sleep with him?" I asked Kylie, placing my hands on my hips.

Kylie looked shocked for a moment. She looked between us, "Where did you get that idea from?" she asked innocently. Ugh, I knew she was going to deny it.

I sighed moving closer to face her. I glared at her, "Oh come on, I heard you!" I was getting tired of this brat. She was putting on an act. I bet she did this to all the other guys at her old school. I wonder why she left.

"What! That is nothing like me! I would never do something like that," she faked a shocked voice and tried to sound insulted.

"I know you're lying," I said through gritted teeth.

She turned to Freddie, "You believe me, don't you?" her voice was clearly fake, completely different to what it sounded like when we had our little 'chat' a few weeks ago. She tugged on Freddie's arm and gave him a fake smile. I turned to him, waiting for him to say something.

"Uh," he said looking between the two of us. It was clear that he didn't want to be in the middle of this, "I have to go… do my…. thing," he stammered before running of. I rolled my eyes, that nub was always hopeless at lying.

Now it was only Carly, Kylie and me. I looked over at Carly; she looked awkwardly between us, not knowing what to say.

I turned back to Kylie, "Well Freddie didn't believe you, did he," I smirked, crossing my hands over my chest.

"But he will," Kylie shot back, her snarly voice was back in town. Carly gasped at what she said. Kylie rolled her eyes, "You heard me," she crossed her arms over her chest, "Freddie will believe me, because you know, good boyfriends usually back up their girlfriends," She then turned on her heel and walked away. She was right, Freddie was a nice guy, and nice guys normally back up their girlfriend. There is no way he's going to believe me.

I was still holding my uneaten Fatcake. I wasn't really hungry so I might as well put it to use. I aimed the Fatcake at Kylie and it hit her in the back of her head. I smirked to myself and swivelled back to Carly, a satisfied smile on my face. "That was a pretty good shot wasn't it,"

Carly rolled her eyes before signing, a serious expression on her face, "You were right,"

"Yeh, I told you she was evil,"

She nodded, "And now we have to convince Freddie,"

I nodded in agreement, as we walked off to English. Freddie had to believe me, and not Kylie! Who knows what horrible things she was going to do to him if he didn't.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- **_**Here is chapter 10! I hope you guys liked it. Thank yo SO SO much for your lovely reviews. They always make me happy.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**~ Lollypop99510**


	11. iHad an Idea

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I had a lot of school work. FUN**

**You hould all know by now that I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chpt 11: iHad an Idea<strong>

**Sam's POV**

I caught up with Freddie back in Carly's apartment later that day. It was iCarly night and once again Kylie was here to watch Freddie work.

I walked through the studio doors to find Freddie doing some last minute camera checks and Kylie sitting on the car Spencer made for us, watching him.

"Hey nub, where's Carly?" I asked, facing him, my hands fiddling with one of his nerdy things.

"Down stairs getting a drink," he replied, his gaze glued on his camera. "Hey, don't touch that," he said, smacking my hands away.

I rolled my eyes, taking my hands of his cart and wandering away. I looked over at Kylie who was brushing her hair. I didn't want to talk to her right now. I was already annoyed at her, turning my nub into some stupid guy. Oops did I just say _my _nub? I really mean… oh, never mind.

A few minutes later Carly burst through the door holding two bottles of water. "Water for you and water for you!" she smiled happily.

"Thanks," Freddie took a big gulp, "Where's your water?"

"Drank it already," he nodded, setting the bottle down and replacing it with his camera.

"Kylie can you stand over here?" he asked clicking a few keys on his laptop. She nodded moving away. "Okay, girls, we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2" and he pointed to me.

_**After the webcast**_

"Hey, who wants an after webshow snack?" Carly asked.

I pumped my fists in the air, "Yeh!"

Carly, Kylie and I headed downstairs, me leading the way. Carly turned around, "You coming?" I heard her ask the nub who was still hovering around his laptop.

His head popped up, "Maybe a bit later after I look at the comments," he said, his focus returning to his laptop. She shrugged before leaving the iCarly studio, running to catch up with us.

By the time Carly came downstairs I was already halfway through the cupcakes. I looked over at Kylie who had a grossed out face on.

She made a disgusted noise, "You eat like a pig, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend," she said.

The moment those words flew out of her stupid mouth I snapped. I left my glorious cupcakes, turned around and glared at her. "No wonder _I _don't have a boyfriend," I said through gritted teeth, "No wonder _I _don't have a boyfriend" I repeated a bit more louder stressing the _I_ more. I looked back at Carly who looked scared for Kylie.

"You're dating Freddie for all the wrong reasons!" I yelled at her. I was beyond mad, first she comes to Ridge Way and ruins everything, then she starts dating Fredpuss and now she insults me.

"Well at least I look pretty and am smart enough to have two acts, one for you and one for Freddie," she said with an evil smile. I had a disbelieved face on. She was happy that she acted like this? I looked over at Carly again, who didn't look like she wanted to say anything.

"You look pretty," I said incredibly, she rolled her eyes, "You look like a whale swallowed you and spat you back up, I don't even know what Freddie sees in you," I yelled at her.

Kylie put her hands on her hips, "Well at least he sees something in me to make him want to date me!"

"We'll you're dating Freddie all the wrong reasons." I yelled.

"You're right," she crossed her hands over her cheast. "The only reason why I want to date Freddie is because I want to sleep with him."

I was really angry, I wish Freddie could hear her say that and dump her sorry butt. I suddenly heard footsteps and a light bulb went off in my head, I had an idea.

"Can you say that again," I asked, "Louder?" I added, a smirk creeping up on my face.

Kylie gave me a confused but equally evil smile, "The only reason why I want to date Freddie is because I want to sleep with him." I grinned at her triumphantly and she returned a confused look. I looked over at Carly who had a similar face as Kylie.

Finally the footsteps stopped and a teenage male voice was heard.

"What?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- **_**Who wants Freddie to dump Kylie in the next chapter? _Me! _Who wants a fast update? _Me!_ Who want to review this chapter? _Me!_**

**Sorry for the first part of this chapter being kind of pointless. I didn't know what else to write.**

**Thankyou for the AWESOME reviews! You peeps rock.**

**Please, please, please review!**


	12. iLike you too

**This is the final chapter for iHate Freddie's Girlfriend. Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed this story. It means a lot. I am really happy with this story. Please look at my new story, _A prank call gone too far_. **

**As you must know by now, I own nothing. *sniff* **

* * *

><p><strong>Chpt 12: iLike you too<strong>

**Sam's POV**

Kylie froze. She stood there, wide eyes, for a good two minutes before turning around.

"Hey Freddie," she said shyly, giving him a small wave. He didn't wave back, just glared at her, his arms folded across his chest.

"BUSTED!" I shouted, dancing around the kitchen island. I was SO happy! The first half of my plan was working.

I continued dancing. "Sam was right," Freddie said in a low voice. "You didn't like me for who I am, you just wanted to sleep with me."

"No, Freddie, she's wrong, I never said that,"

Freddie looked at Kylie like she was nuts, "I HEARD YOU!" he yelled at her.

Kylie looked at him guiltily. "Freddie, I, uh, Sam…" she stuttered trying to think of something smart to say.

"Tell me one thing," he butted in. his voice was hard and firm, a voice he hardly used. "Am I the first guy you've ever done this to?"

Kylie looked at the floor, not wanting to say anything. Maybe this was a good time to share my special news.

"In Kylie's old school, she used to do this all the time, she asked a guy out and then when she got what she wanted, she moved onto another guy and never calling the other one again. She got caught out and then expelled. That's why she moved to Ridge Way." I smirked at Kylie. Freddie looked at her disbelieved.

He turned to Kylie, his eyes were as cold as ice, "Get out," his voice was hard and firm, he pointed to the door.

She didn't move, just stared at him in shock. "What?"

"Get out," he repeated louder this time, "Now!"

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"Yes, now out!" Freddie pushed Kylie out of the apartment and slammed the door shut.

Wow. That's all I could think of. I've never seen Freddie act that way. He rarely got angry. It was kinda hot. I watched him sigh, flop on the couch and put his head in his hands.

I plopped down next to him, "Can I just know one thing? What did you see in that?" I asked pointing to the door, that Kylie had just got pushed through. "Why did you even want to date her?"

"Well," he finally looked up, "Not many girls ask me out." He paused for a moment, "And there is this girl I like but I know she doesn't like me back, so I thought that maybe if I got a girlfriend, then maybe she would notice me." He dropped his head back into his hands.

Now I was really confused, "So you didn't really like Kylie?" I asked.

"No," he sounded irritated.

"Then who's the girl you really like?" Ugh, why was I asking so many questions. I just really need to know who the nub likes. I just got rid of one of his stupid girlfriends. I don't plan on getting rid of anymore.

"Do we know her?" Carly added. I turned to her, I forgot she was here. I turned my gaze back to Freddie waiting for him to respond.

"Well," he started uneasily, "It's..." I was getting impatient, who was she.

"Come on nub, we don't have all day," I said trying to hurry him along.

He mumbled something under his breath, "What's that Frederly, couldn't hear you,"

"It's you, Sam!" he blurted out. My mouth fell to the floor. He liked _me_? The dork liked _me_? Freddie freaking Benson liked _me_, Sam Puckett?

"You like me?" I asked slowly.

He nodded, "Yes Sam, I like you. Now go ahead and make fun of me. Go announce it on iCarly to the whole world, you can reject me now, I just needed to put it out there."

I felt a smile tug on my face, within seconds I was grinning from ear to ear. "Freddie," he looked at me again, confused, "I like you too,"

"What?" he asked confused.

"I said, I like you too,"

"Prove it," He had a right not to believe me. I mean, what girl would like a boy who she constantly picks on? Well I, just have to show him.

"Fine," with that I kissed him. For a second he didn't respond, probably from the shock. A second later he started kissing me back. My hands were resting on his shoulders and his hands went around my waist pulling me closer. The kiss was soft, sweat. I wanted it to last forever but we were interrupted by Carly's awkward cough.

The moment we broke away, I looked at Freddie. He had this goofy, nubbish grin on which made me smile. We sat there grinning like to idiots for a few minutes.

"So," Carly began, "Does this mean you're together?"

"I don't know," I said smiling, I turned to Freddie, "I need to be asked first," I stated with my arms crossed over my chest.

Freddie knitted his eyebrows together, "Asked what first?" I rolled my eyes. I know this boy is really smart but sometimes he is just plain stupid.

"Asked if I want to be your girlfriend, dorkwad," I said, hitting him lightly in the shoulder.

"Oh, right," he nodded before becoming serious again, looking at me in the eye, "Sam do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said casually, "But now that we're dating it doesn't mean I'll start being soft on you. I will still call you names and make fun of you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I nodded. On the outside I looked casual but on the inside I was jumping for joy. OMG, Freddie Benson will be my boyfriend, scratch that, Freddie Benson _is _my boyfriend! We're dating!

Frederina gave me one of his dorky smiles. I tried hard to keep my composer and stay casual but it was getting harder and harder.

Suddenly he kissed me, again. I smiled into the kiss, my arms going around him. This was going to be great. Freddie and I were a couple now. He actually has a girlfriend who will like him for who he is. And I have going to have an awesome nubby boyfriend!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- **_**It's over. Again thank you to all the people who reviewed this story.**

**Please review the final chapter and read my new story _A Prank Call gone too Far._**

**~Lollypop99510**


End file.
